Batman: DarKnight
Batman: DarKnight is the first film in the Batman Reboot trilogy. It was released on July 11, 2014 and is rated PG-13. Cast Clark Bartram as Bruce Wayne/Batman Jon Voight as Alfred Pennyworth Bryan Cranston as Sergeant James Gordon Sean Connery as Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb Brian Austin Green as Harvey Dent Andrew Koenig as The Joker/Jocko-Boy Demi Moore as Julie Madison Jack Nicholson as Rupert Thorne Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Fox Mason Cook as Young Bruce Wayne Christian Bale as Thomas Wayne Angelina Jolie as Martha Wayne Ben Affleck as Joe Chill Gwyneth Paltrow as Sarah Essen Brooke Shields as Barbara Eileen-Gordon Plot In the year of 1985, Rupert Thorne was running for mayor of Gotham against Thomas Wayne. When Thomas's popularity began to rise, Rupert ordered Joe Chill to take out Thomas. When Thomas and Martha took their son, Bruce to see Zorro, they were cornered in an alleyway by Joe chill afterwards. Joe shot and killed Thomas and Martha. He was about to finish off Bruce but the sound of cop cars forced him to retreat. Bruce was left in the care of his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. That night, Bruce swore to rid Gotham of crime and corruption. 13 years later, 21-year-old Bruce watched on the news that Joe Chill was being sent to court to testify against Rupert Thorne. Bruce bought a gun and planned to kill Chill on his way to court, but couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. He then remembered his vow to his parents and decided to travel the world to learn all the skills neccessary to defend Gotham. 3 years later, 24 year old Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham, ready to defend Gotham. Meanwhile, when Joe testifyed against Rupert Thorne, Rupert broke Joe out of prison and killed him. He then appointed his henchman, Jocko-Boy his new second-in-command. James Gordon also came to Gotham to raise his new family with his family, Barbara. He joined the GCPD under the corrupt Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb and is partnered with Detective Sarah Essen. When Bruce returned to Wayne Manor, he put on black clothing and a ski mask and went to the lower end of Gotham. He spotted a gang of crooks bullying a prostitute. Bruce intervenes but ends up getting shot in the shoulder. He takes down the gang but returns to the mansion in pain. He sits in his father's study as he continues to bleed. He realizes he needs a way to make criminals be afraid of him in order to make a difference. Suddenly, a bat flies through the window. Bruce gets an idea and rings for Alfred to come. The next day, he visits Lucius Fox, head of Wayne Enterprises and asks for a tour of the building. He finds some gadgets and new clothing material and asks to take them home to take a look at them. Later that night, Bruce strikes out as Batman. Thorne sends Jocko-Boy and his men to Ace Chemicals to pick up some dangerous chemicals to hold the city for ransom. Batman finds out and intervenes. He takes out the men and turns toward Jocko-Boy. Jocko-Boy gets scared and jumps in a vat of chemicals to escape Batman. The police arrive and spot Batman and try to take him down. Meanwhile, Jim begins to try to make the cops more honest and it gets on Gillian's nerves. Later, Jim begins to have an affair with Sarah and Gillian finds out about it and blackmails Jim with it. Jocko-Boy emerges from the chemicals with bleached white skin, green hair, red lips, and a broken mind. Rupert assumes that Jocko-Boy is dead and decides to continue. Jocko-Boy finds out about Rupert and becomes determined to take down Rupert and rule Gotham. He becomes The Joker. The next day, he intervenes in a shipment between Rupert Thorne and a gang of criminals from Russia. He kills most of the Russian's men and sprays Rupert's men with a special gas that leaves permanent smiles on their faces. Batman arrives and Joker escapes. Batman later forms an alliance with Harvey Dent, District Attorney to take down Rupert Thorne and Joker. Jim later tells his wife about his affair with Sarah after Sarah moves away from Gotham. Bruce later meets a woman named Julie Madison, a famous actress at a party. He begins spending time with her and eventually begins to start a relationship with her. He becomes so in love that he thinks about giving up being Batman. Later, Joker plants bombs in Rupert's hideout and holds him and his gang hostage. Bruce finds out and heads down there as Batman. Jim heads down there as well and sneaks in the back. Batman and Jim takes down Joker and Rupert's men as Joker reveals his identity to Rupert. Joker is about to kill Rupert when Batman stops him. Batman battles Joker and ends up defeating him. Jim meanwhile arrests Rupert and Joker. His actions gets him promoted to Lieutenant. Bruce realizes that his duties as Batman are too important and the next day, he breaks up with Julie. The next night, Jim realizes that Gotham needs Batman and invents a batsignal and forms an alliance with him to make Gotham safer.